


Save the Speech

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Gallavich, M/M, Makeup, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, One Shot, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey accepts Ian's proposal
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 18
Kudos: 228





	Save the Speech

**Author's Note:**

> My little take on the proposal and what could have happened after the bar and what should have been said after

Save the Speech  
(Oneshot)

"I'll marry you." Mickey smirked at the shocked but exceedingly happy look on Ian's face. "Of course I'll fuckin marry you."

That was worth of one of Ian Gallagher's famous kisses. The ones where he gripped his entire face, his grasp firm but sweet. Mickey surrendered each time Ian kissed him like that.

He felt his entire body sag in relief, trying to kiss him back despite the tears that threatened to break free. The only thing he could do for a kiss like that, was hold the back of Ian's neck and let his redhead lead him to nirvana. 

The kiss ended when they couldn't contain their smiles. His matched Ian's, only Ian was already crying. Wet tears rolling slowly down his flushed face, over one bruised cheekbone. Mickey let that guilt in for a moment as he wiped the tears away, careful not too press to hard.

"You mean it this time?" Mickey asked quietly. 

Around them, a few people cheered and clapped, some laughed and pointed at their dates laying on the ground but some pointed to the front of the bar, whispering. 

"Yeah, I mean it." Ian promised, linking their hands as Mickey kept him from falling over. "I meant it the first time. I was just being an idiot."

Mickey smirked and lightly slapped the side of Ian's face. "If you back out again, I'm gonna break your other leg."

Ian let out a deep, happy laugh and leaned down enough to knock their heads together. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Behind them, someone tapped Ian on the shoulder and pointed to the door where two cops walked in. Eyes scanning the crowd. 

"Shit, better get the fuck outta here." Mickey held Ian with one hand and leaned over to grab his crutches. "Gimp fast."

Ian snorted and tucked them under his arms. "I'll do my best."

The crowd seemed to come together. Blocking the cops from getting to them. It gave them enough time to move passed the rest of the crowd and out the back door. 

Mickey stepped out, his hand on his stomach as he laughed. Ian grinned, not laughing but enjoying it all the same. "How the fuck did we let ourselves get stranded?"

"Fuck." Ian finally laughed, remembering that Cole drove and he remembered seeing Byron's Vespa outside. "Guess we are a little rusty on this date crashing thing."

Mickey moved forward, still smiling as he gripped both sides of Ian's jacket. He pulled him closer. "Hitchin a ride home, or walkin?"

Ian motioned to his crutches. "Not walking. I'll call for a ride." He let Mickey wiggle his phone from his pocket before he called an uber. "Got one around the corner."

"You got my ring?" Mickey asked as they walked from the alley to the street. He was being snarky, grinning as Ian's eyes widened. 

"Uh…like on me?" 

"Yes, on you." Mickey huffed, trying to sound angry but gave Ian a little wink that had them both smirking. "Do all this shit, beat the fuck outta my date, proposed and you didn't even bring my ring?"

"If I knew it would turn out like this, I would have." Ian gripped his chin, smoothing his fingertips up the length of his jaw. "But it's in our room and that's where we are headed."

Mickey's face flushed hotly, sure Ian could feel it, and closed his eyes. Back to their room. Not Ian's, not Barry's house, but their room. And after that, all the fighting and emotions, it would lead to the bed. 

The car pulled up to the street and Mickey had to help Ian in, laughing when he hit his head and had to put the crutches in the front seat. Ian finally pulled him by his belt until he too was in the back. 

"An apology fuck?" Mickey asked, making the driver look into the mirror. 

Ian shook his head, wrapping his arm around Mickey's shoulders while his other moved to his face again, stroking it. "An engagement fuck."

Mickey groaned as he lifted up enough to lock their mouths together. Ian mimicked the sound, fully cupping his face, tilting him to deepen it. The second their tongues touched, the last two weeks without Ian's touch overcame him all at once. 

"Make up sex, an apology fuck and an engagement fuck," Mickey mumbled as he pushed against Ian's chest to break the kiss. "I want all of them."

Ian's only response for the moment, was tipping Mickey's head to the side as he kissed up his neck, letting his teeth scrape his jaw. "Altogether or separate?"

"Fuck." Mickey hissed, making Ian's hand move to his groin as he pushed up against it. "Separate because you need to work for that shit."

The car stopped in front of the Gallagher house and Ian had to tear himself from Mickey's neck to get the cash stuffed into his pocket. He paid the driver and let Mickey pull him out of the car just before he pushed him against it. 

"Whatever you want Mick." Ian gripped his hips, causing them to rub together hard enough for it to spark into pain. "On your back, or knees first?"

Mickey shoved him back but held the side of his jacket so he didn't fall. "Both, but first you need to show me what that mouth does."

"Excuse me?"

They both forced their eyes to the driver. At some point, he was standing beside them, crutches in hand. He offered them with a smile. 

Ian grabbed them. "Thanks."

Mickey just blushed, which made him a little irritated and took off for the house. Ian followed, and he he could feel heated eyes on his ass. That was all he needed to force the irritation away. 

"Walk faster." Ian groaned as he hobbled up the stairs, eyes focused. 

Mickey smirked and opened the front door for him, laughing as soon as Ian did. "In a hurry?"

Ian nodded. "In a fuck of a hurry."

Only instead of hobbling up more stairs to get Ian on his knees, the living room was crowded with Gallagher's. The typical family meeting that normally ended in tragedy. 

Their happiness was always short lived, dwarfed by something bigger. Mickey didn't comment, but one look at Ian and he knew they were on the same page. 

Jail, pregnant again, or Tami leaving Lip were all valid points. They didn't expect him to say he was leaving. To Mickey it made no difference. Which is why he kept glancing at Ian, waiting for the fallout. 

"That's it. That's all I got." Lip said quietly, looking at his family. They looked deep in thought, but not mad. Just like they didn't know what to say. "It'll happen to each of us. Fiona first, now me. But nothing changes."

The room somehow got even quieter. 

"We're still family." Lip got a smile from each of them, even Mickey. "But it's not for awhile, so save all the tears."

Mickey scoffed, making everyone laugh. Ian too, which is why he bothered in the first place. He also let his hand rest on Ian's shoulder, squeezing just enough to remind him that he was there. 

"But, it seems like you two have some news?" Lip smiled because he already knew the second they walked in together. 

The room shifted its attention to them. Mickey squirmed because of it. Wanting to bark at them to leave them alone, to lash out due to comfortableness. But he didn't do any of those things. 

Ian looked at him, silently asking if it was okay to tell them. Mickey's heart beat faster. As much as he hated people knowing their business, he liked being Ian's more. With a tight squeeze of Ian's shoulder, he nodded. 

Green eyes lit up, fire burning bright. 

"Yeah actually, we do." Ian turned, offering his hand to Mickeys, which he took instantly. "I asked Mickey to marry me."

Again, the room acted as if it were one person and gasped, eyes wide. Lip was grinning bigger than he'd ever seen it before. 

"And?" Debbie blurted, excited but irritated at the wait. 

"Jesus fuck." Mickey groaned. He needed this over so they could get back to the fucking part of it. "I said yes, okay? What is it with you people and your big announcements."

Ian fucking grinned. 

Carl laughed, his eyes nearly watering. "You people, really?" Mickey only glared back at him. "You just said yes Mickey. You're gonna be part of 'you people.'" 

Mickey practically had steam coming out of his ears when everyone laughed. Ian included. He shook his head, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to act mad. 

"Mickey Gallagher." Debbie smiled as she tried the name out. "I like it."

"It has a good ring to it." Lip agreed with a nod of respect to his brother. "But Ian Milkovich sounds bad ass."

"Fine." Mickey yelled over all of them, making them shut the hell up for a minute. "I take it back."

Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey's body and pulled him into his lap, kicking and screaming. "Not a fucking chance."

Mickey was laughing too hard to actually attempt to get away. He blushed hotly at being in Ian's lap, but the smiles he got in return trumped it. "I guess Ian Milkovich doesn't sound too bad, right?" He turned to Ian, their noses touching. 

Ian leaned in as he spoke. "Sounds fucking amazing."

The moment their lips touched, everyone was yelling and clapping. Franny was bouncing on the stairs, squealing loudly. 

Mickey eagerly kissed him back, making the cheering louder. He kept his hand laced with Ian's, then flipped them off with the other one. 

It didn't seem too shabby to be one of "those people", as long as it was Ian's people.


End file.
